


Beyond the Walls

by ImmortalCoelacanth



Series: A Coe-llection of AU Content! [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), borrower au, borrower!Tommy, tags and character tags shall be updated as chapters progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth
Summary: Behold! Bonus content for the borrower AU known as Between the Walls! Get ready for tons of fluff, bonus interactions, and other fun content!Will eventually contain Hermitcraft borrower AU crossover content! (inspired by toriowlfluff on Tumblr, please be nice and share some love!)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: A Coe-llection of AU Content! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124666
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	Beyond the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone, I have brain rot, so meet my current attempt to counteract that! This fic features "oneshots" that don't fit into the timeline I have planned out for the main fic, and as I crave the soft content we are diving right into it!

Tommy had a problem. 

Well, it would be more accurate to say that Tommy had _many_ problems. He lived with someone who could _very_ easily kill him. He still needed to find a way to reunite with Tubbo and get back to Borrowton. He had no idea _how_ to get back to his old home, if he could even call it that, and still needed to come up with a plan to get to his friend. 

And, perhaps the worst problem of all, he didn’t have a proper source of heat. 

Despite living pretty close to the fireplace that Technoblade had made the borrower could not actually create his own source of heat, unless he wanted to risk accidentally burning everything down. If that did end up happening he knew for a fact he would get kicked out with barely a moment’s notice for lowering Techno’s “property value”, or whatever that meant. This left him relying on the fireplace in the corner of the main room as his source of heat to fight off the chill of the tundra. 

Unfortunately for him, there were times where the fire went out and that chill started to sneak in again. 

Technoblade was, understandably, not at all bothered by these moments. He was either outside doing… _something_ , or was perfectly fine thanks to his fancy cape, layers of clothing, and the immense amount of heat he seemed to produce. 

The hybrid was like a living furnace, while Tommy was the exact opposite. 

He got cold easily, _really_ easily, and had always hated it when it snowed at Borrowton. He had many memories of huddling with Tubbo around their furnace, wrapped in many layers of blankets, and still shivering. Now that he was stuck here with his pathetic collection of resources, primarily things he had snagged from the hybrid’s chest, and no real way to keep himself warm. Sure, he had stolen some wool and used that to make a nest, as well as wrapping himself in the too thin blanket that he had been given while being exiled, but it failed horribly and he still felt cold.

Which was why Tommy was currently staring at Techno, sleeping away in his _warm_ bed, and thinking about what he should do. 

The fireplace was out, he had no means to light the giant furnaces in the main room or the flimsy furnace he had made for himself, and he did not dare risk trying to light a fire in his own home, so that left him with one option. An option that could easily lead to his death and put him in one of the most embarrassing situations he had ever been in. 

Getting closer to Techno and stealing some of his body heat. 

… Just _thinking_ about his stupid idea filled him with a mixture of dread and shame. He had no problem with physical contact, he had hugged Tubbo many times and gotten an equal amount of hugs from his friend in return, but _this_ was different. This was him putting himself in danger, exposing not just a physical vulnerability that could result in him getting crushed, but an emotional vulnerability too. 

These worries filled his mind as he got closer and closer to Techno’s bed. Several times he froze when the hybrid shifted in his sleep, fearing that he was on the verge of waking up. Every creak of the floor and natural groan of the house left the borrower cringing. He felt _scared,_ but the promise of warmth kept him moving. After climbing up the bedpost connected to the headboard of the bed, he found himself standing in front of Techno’s face. 

There was, thankfully, space between them, but the borrower still froze as the reality of what he was about to do dawned on him. He quietly wondered to himself when he would get used to being around someone so… so incomprehensibly _massive._

Slowly, Tommy crept across the bed and approached the slumbering hybrid. The soft surface dipped beneath him with every step he took, and he could feel each exhale, the warm breath ruffling his hair. Anxiety built up in him. At this point he had not physically been close to Techno all that often and he was still more than a little intimidated by his presence. And if the hybrid ended up waking up while he was nearby… 

He didn’t want to think about what might happen, the teasing or what retribution might look like if he ended up angering Techno. 

However, he needed to do this. He needed to get at least one good night’s sleep instead of the sporadic naps he usually had. He was tired, cold, and more stressed than he would like to admit. 

_And so very, very lonely._

Once he reached the edge of the blanket he slipped under it, heart stuttering in his chest as his perspective shifted. After laying down, and seeing how much more Techno’s still form loomed over him, he curled up while deliberately facing away from the hybrid, and tried to sleep. 

This… this was _better._ The blanket was nice and heavy, locking in the heat around him, but it failed to generate its own warmth and just resulted in the borrower continuing to tremble thanks to the cold. 

It sucked!

He let out a frustrated growl as he tried, and failed, to dramatically fling the heavy blanket off him. All he ended up doing was slapping at the bulky fabric before squirming out from under it. Feeling colder than ever now that he was back out in the open air, he promptly wrapped his arms around himself and tried to ignore the chattering of his teeth as he continued shivering. 

Shivering, until another gust of warm air rolled over him. 

_Technoblade._

…

_Ooooooh noooooo._

Absolutely not! There was no way in _hell_ he was going to try getting _any_ closer to him than he had to be! Besides, the thought of… of _cuddling_ someone other than Tubbo was absolutely _humiliating!_ He would rather spend the rest of the night dealing with the cold than resort to such a desperate measure. 

However, another gust of warm air quickly had him changing his mind. 

For once in his life, Tommy carefully took his time as he got closer and closer to his target. The tension that left his hands trembling and shoulders rigid started to fade as the heat radiated by Techno started to sink into him. Reluctance replaced by an eagerness that begged him to get as close as possible, the borrower paused and weighed his options. He could, of course, just lay down beside the hybrid, but that left him open to being crushed if Techno rolled over in his sleep. Using the pillow would probably result in a similar fate, or him being immediately seen and getting in trouble. 

But then he noticed where one of Techno’s hands was. 

Curled up close to the hybrid’s chest, yet still having more than enough space for someone his size to lay there, it was the only spot where Tommy didn’t see himself getting crushed or caught instantly.

Which was pretty iconic all things considered. 

He was hesitant, who wouldn’t be, at the thought of essentially _sitting in Techno’s hand_ and trying to get some decent sleep, but the choice was looking more and more tempting as he thought about how warm and cozy it would be. Besides, he had to be a heavy sleeper, right?! None of his nighttime tunneling had ever seemed to disturb the hybrid while he slept, so surely he wouldn’t notice anything!

Plan now firmly in mind, Tommy set out to complete his mission. Still being as careful as he could make himself be, he slipped over Techno’s forearm. Landing in the open space and partially trapped by the arm behind him and the chest in front of him, the borrower was relieved to realize this would function as the perfect escape route in case anything happened. 

As long as Techno didn’t move, of course. 

Now feeling more comfortable and confident, he crept towards the hand in front of him. He stared at it, eyes narrowing as he tried to think of the best way to execute his plan. There was the obvious option of climbing into the partially open hand, but just _thinking_ about it made him feel so weird. 

Just… _fuck!_

This whole thing was so weird! Weird and foreign and a situation he never thought he would find himself in, and it left his stomach feeling like it was doing flips! He felt so nervous, full of energy, and strangely excited at the same time. The anticipation fueled by adrenaline left him frozen in place, legs practically vibrating as he struggled to both move and not move. And there he stayed, frozen in place by his own buzzing anxiety, until a loud snore that startled him resulted in him stumbling both literally and figuratively into Techno’s clutches. 

Unfortunately, this was the moment where things started to go wrong. 

A quiet, fearful whine escaped Tommy as everything around him moved, Techno once again shifting in his sleep. The hand behind him was pressed against his back, forcing him closer to the hybrid’s chest and nearly cutting off his escape route in the process. Shadows closed in around him, encasing him in darkness. Finally, he heard what would have been a quiet rumbling noise were it not for the fact that he was basically being cradled against Techno’s chest. The sheer volume of the sound was something he could feel in his _lungs-_

_“What the fuck.”_ He quietly whispered to himself, unable to see how one of Techno’s ears flicked in response to the noise. For a moment, he contemplated making a break for it and sprinting back to the walls, getting away before the hybrid woke up. He was too vulnerable here, his choices were limited if something went horribly wrong, _so many things could go wrong, he could die-_

And yet, he felt so _warm._

Tension slowly seeping out of him, Tommy let out a sigh and clung to the expansive shirt in front of him. His eyes shut and he listened to Techno’s steady breathing and the slow pounding of his heart. Even the hand behind him, something that could easily kill him, seemed to be nothing more than a protective barrier hiding him from the rest of the world as it was, very gently, pressed against him. 

Despite all the anxiety and fear that had previously bubbled up in him, he felt… safe. 

Truly and genuinely safe for the first time since he had been exiled. 

So, it was no surprise when he quickly found himself falling asleep. He did not fight the welcoming embrace of oblivion as it engulfed him, nor did he stir when the hand cradling him shifted. A thumb was pressed against his back and slow circles were traced into it. It was a soothing gesture, something that caused the sleeping borrower to smile in his sleep as he listened to the gentle rumbling that acted as a lullaby. 

For the first night since arriving at the cabin, Tommy found himself getting a good night’s rest. 

Hours later, the light of the afternoon sun shone through the windows, one of the beams hitting Technoblade in the face. He let out annoyed huff and slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light. For a moment he contemplated on whether he should try and fall back asleep, retirement was not all that exciting and he could afford to sleep away a few days, but ultimately decided not to. Just before getting up, he glanced down at the hand cupped against his chest, seeing-

Nothing. 

It was empty. 

An amused snort escaped him and he shook his head. His hearing told him enough about where Tommy was, hidden under the bed based on the sounds of his panicked yet muffled cursing, but he ultimately chose to ignore the borrower. As Techno sat up, stretched, and got ready to start the day, Tommy sprinted towards the hidden hole in the wall and ducked inside, hoping that his quest for warmth during the night had gone unnoticed. 

It was a hope that died when, as the night drew closer and the cold grew stronger, he noticed Techno adding more logs to the fire than he usually did. His hope died further when the hybrid smirked at him and spoke. 

“Don’t want it getting too cold at night.”

Coincidently, this was the greatest amount of regret that Tommy had ever experienced in his life. Regret that would only be surpassed by a decision he would make at some point in the future. 

But that is a tale for another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> *gestures to the ending*
> 
> Yes, I can't help but be horribly foreboding! Also for those curious about Between the Walls, fear not! I've hit 4k words on the latest chapter and am still going strong among all the school work!


End file.
